Crazy in love
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: El paciente se recuesta en el diván, su dinero se va sesión tras sesión y su saliva la gasta hablando acerca de Bonnefoy involuntariamente. Deberá ser capaz de resolver sus conflictos antes de perder la razón.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

—Está enamorado de mí —dijo el paciente—. Sé que Francis Bonnefoy está enamorado de mí.

Hubo una pausa, luego se apresuró a aclarar:

—No me lo dijo, por supuesto. ¡Eso sería el colmo del descaro! La cosa es que lo sé, puedo darme cuenta. Usted sabe, él cruza todo el edificio para ir detrás de mí. Bien, a veces nos encontramos en la cafetería, pero yo no voy a creerme el viejo cuento de que fue una casualidad. Incluso coquetea con otros frente a mí. ¡Como si quisiera ponerme celoso o algo!

»Verá, de seguro ya se lo he contado, pero ayuda a darle una ubicación espacial al relato. Si voy a pasar mi tiempo contándole esto, mejor hacerlo bien. Como iba a decirle, el complejo está formado por dos edificios, uno más grande que el otro. Usted sabe que yo estoy en el mayor y Bonnefoy en el otro, el punto es que estos edificios están separados por un par de metros, hasta hay caminos que comunican uno con el otro. De igual manera, existe más de una cafetería. No tan extrañamente, Bonnefoy se cruza a la cafetería de _mi_ edificio. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de aquello? Lo acepto, puede que las comidas no sean las mismas, pero él sabe que yo _siempre_ voy ahí.

»Lo insulto, intento ahuyentarlo, pero parece no comprender. Si al menos me lo dijera en la cara, que está enamorado de mí, yo sería más gentil a la hora de rechazarlo. Pero el tipo es un imbécil. Yo ni siquiera soy gay. Me insulta, claro que lo hace. Y al instante pasa a seducirme, a _intentar_ seducirme, siempre indecente. A veces se las ingenia para hacer las dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál es su problema? En serio no lo soporto. Lo peor es que finge que nada ocurre..., como si todo fuera algo natural.

Hubo otra pausa, el paciente permaneció meditando durante unos cortos segundos.

—Él trabaja en la revista de la editorial, ¿sabe? —volvió a hablar—. Es la parte mediocre de la empresa, es decir, comparado con el periódico —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo por pertenecer a éste último—. No me creo que se la haya pasado estudiando para terminar en la _revista._ ¡Un buen día le pedirán que escriba el horóscopo! —rió—. En fin, no quiero perder mi sesión hablando de ese idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

En este caso Renée es Bélgica.

* * *

El reloj casi daba las once menos cuarto, los empleados ya podían tomarse la libertad de abandonar su puesto de trabajo momentáneamente para ir por un descanso, tal vez un bocadillo, un cotilleo en los pasillos, una visita al tocador, o incluso una breve siesta con la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Algo era claro, nadie se quedaba en su lugar a no ser que tuviera un serio problema emocional. Ese no era el caso de Francis, ciertamente era uno de los primeros en dirigirse a las cafeteras, pues gustaba de preparar la bebida según su propio y peculiar gusto. Caminaba hasta la sala en la que se ubicaba la máquina, en su trayecto a ella saludaba a sus compañeros de trabajo con la cordialidad tan característica de su personalidad. A unos cuantos incluso les soltaba cumplidos, a algunas señoritas les dirigía piropos, lo mismo con las no tan jóvenes.

Bebía su café en el camino escaleras abajo, en su otra mano cargaba una taza recién preparada. No detuvo su caminar sino hasta haber llegado hasta el puesto de Renée. Ya se habían saludado al llegar al trabajo, pero volvieron a hacerlo, le entregó el café intacto que había hecho para ella un instante antes y la muchacha le convidó unos bizcochos que había preparado para el trabajo. Mantuvieron una charla que fue interrumpida cuando Renée terminó su café y se disculpó para ir al baño, Francis se despidió y bajó una última escalera para llegar a planta baja. Se dirigió al otro edificio para encargar su almuerzo en la cafetería de allá. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que las damas que estaban detrás suyo entraran primero, justo después de haber ingresado al lugar sentía que le pisaban su lustrado zapato izquierdo.

—¿Tu trabajo te ha entorpecido tanto que ya no ves por dónde caminas, Kirkland? —exclamó sin dirigirle más que una media sonrisa.

—Al menos a lo mío se le puede llamar trabajo —bufó el otro antes de alejarse con un té recién comprado entre sus manos, dispuesto a buscar una mesa libre.

Francis decidió encargar el almuerzo y comprarse un jugo para beber cuando se le uniera a Arthur en su mesa, nunca estaba de más fastidiarle un rato la mañana. Sus descansos parecían coincidir, si bien no siempre, la mayoría de las veces así ocurría. En esa mesa de cafetería comparaban la revista con el periódico, a pesar de lo inconciliable de la idea, y se criticaban mutuamente. Luego pasaban a criticar al otro como persona. Ninguna de las críticas era constructiva. A veces ocurría que volvían a verse durante la hora del almuerzo, de no ser así siempre existía la salida del trabajo para encontrarse. Eran escasas las tardes que debían quedarse más tiempo a pedido de sus jefes, pero cuando se daba la oportunidad de salir temprano en el día, se cruzaban en el estacionamiento.

Al final del día laboral Arthur caminó hasta su motocicleta, Francis a su auto azul perlado.

—¡Bonnefoy!

Éste se giró para darle a entender que tenía su atención y notó que Arthur le señalaba los zapatos.

—Los llevas desatados— le indicó. Francis bajó la mirada, por instinto. Fue entonces cuando el otro se le acercó lo suficientemente como para volver a pisarlo. No terminaba ahí, sino que la pisada le fue devuelta, y así sucesivamente, hasta que por fin fueron conscientes de que causaban un disturbio en un lugar por el que circulaban vehículos.


	3. Chapter 3

—Respecto a mis padres... Hoy hablé con mamá, nunca cambia. Estuvo al menos media hora hablándome de las dimensiones corporales del sujeto que la atendió en el banco. Ese hombre no le cayó bien sólo por su peso, es siempre la misma historia. Para colmo no admite que así sea, y ella sigue y sigue. Lo encuentra tan hilarante. Siempre formó ese pequeño círculo suyo en el que marcaba quienes tenían derecho a entrar. Puede dejarte fuera de ese círculo, denigrarte sin que jamás lo sepas y después sonreírte como si le simpatizaras. Eso con las personas a quienes respeta, a los demás no tiene reparos en hacerles saber lo que piensa. A veces puede llegar a ser un tanto graciosa con sus comentarios, lo admito, pero siempre me opuse a ser una persona tan hipócrita. Soy cortés con todos por igual, pero si me desagradas intentaré hacértelo saber con _dignidad_. Claro que hay excepciones. Sin embargo..., supongo que no puedo evitar convivir con esa voz que me hace ver a todos como si fueran menos que yo.

» Papá. A él pocas cosas le molestan, pocas cosas salvo mamá. Las cosas no le molestan siempre y cuando estén lejos de él y de su vida. Pero cuando algo que le molesta está presente, él mismo prefiere encargarse de hacer desaparecer aquello. ¡Por eso mismo se divorció de mamá! No lo culpo por no soportarla. Pero a mí no me afectó en absoluto ese asunto entre ellos. Ahora anda con una chica veinte años menor que él, no comprendo cómo puede consigo mismo después de semejante vida. Él engañaba a mamá, ella hizo todo un escándalo como es debido, incluso así intentaron salvar el matrimonio. Luego nos enteramos de que ella también lo había estado engañando a él. Imagínate el desastre. Hasta ahí estuvieron parejos, después del divorcio la cosa fue diferente. Él consiguió a alguien más. Mientras que ella se quedó sola por ser tan intolerante.

El paciente se removió súbitamente al terminar de hablar. Algo le había inquietado.

—Yo también estoy solo ahora, pero eso es completamente diferente. Aún no me he enamorado tanto.

—Aún no se ha enamorado _tanto_ —repitió su analista.

—... No, no eso. No estoy enamorado y punto. Digo que debo estar seguro, que tengo que haberme enamorado en serio para saber que quiero tener una relación con otra persona. Claro que he tenido _cosas _en el pasado. Pero últimamente el amor no es de mi interés. Para nada. Por eso es que me molesta este asunto de Bonnefoy. —Arthur, que hasta ahora tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, se sentó más cómodamente para hablar—. Él es una de esas personas enamoradizas. Y lo llamo así en falta de un mejor término, porque él no se enamora en serio, solamente cree estarlo. Se piensa a sí mismo en una novela rosa. Se desespera por alguien y hace lo imposible por conseguir a la persona.

» ¿Por qué cree sino que se toma tantas molestias en buscarme? De seguro ha estado con todos los demás que trabajan en su edificio —dijo con desdén—. Y ahora pretende algo conmigo, pero yo no caigo en sus trucos, es por eso que Francis está como está y se comporta de esa manera. No tiene reparos al actuar, ni le importa que yo no sea gay. ¡Se enamoró de mí y perdió el juicio!


	4. Chapter 4

Había dejado el saco con el que entrenaba hacía unos momentos para sentarse a beber agua, debía estar hidratado si quería continuar. Con los guantes a un lado, pero las vendas aún puestas, era libre de usar sus manos para sujetar la botella. Con un día a la semana de asistir al gimnasio a él le era suficiente para mantenerse activo y no dejarse quedar, además el boxeo era algo de lo que disfrutaba, sin mencionar que ayudaba a liberar estrés. A pesar de que algunos pudieran pensar que se trataba de un deporte violento, en realidad era algo gratamente saludable, ninguna de las personas que conocía de allí eran psicópatas, sino que eran tan deportistas como un nadador o un ciclista. Nunca había intentado ir al cuadrilátero, tampoco era obligatorio, él prefería quedarse con el resto de los ejercicios que el gimnasio ofrecía. Cuando terminara de beber le tocaría la soga.

—Arthur —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hizo a un lado el agua y lo saludó. De sonrisa amable y reconfortante, con aspecto un tanto andrógino, Thomas era una de las dos amistades que había forjado en el lugar. Algo acerca de él le agradaba a Arthur y lograba hacerle sonreír sin darse cuenta. Particularmente le gustaba entrenar a su lado y observarlo cuando lo hacía por su cuenta, ya no cabía duda de que se trataba de un hombre cuando se ponía los guantes y se lanzaba a la práctica. Era un ser admirable.

Su otra amistad se encontraba en el cuadrilátero. Se concentraba en cada movimiento a la vez que intentaba contener su emoción, pues la adrenalina del momento siempre parecía ganarle. Como veces anteriores le había pasado, perdió el control en sus pies y trastabilló.

—Amelia, tranquila —dijo su entrenador. La chica asintió y procuró esforzarse en su siguiente movimiento.

Cada vez que la veía, cada semana, Arthur no podía evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo. Hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, pero siempre que se encontraba con ella remitía a él el hecho de que Amelia era bisexual. Era una asociación instantánea en su mente, eso era lo primero en lo que pensaba al toparse con ella. Lucía tan cómoda con ser como era, lo sentía como algo tan natural como cualquier otro aspecto de sí misma. Generaba dudas en él, ¿por qué no podía sentirse de la misma forma? Hacía un tiempo que esto lo atormentaba, casi desde el momento en que la había conocido, en ese entonces había decidido olvidar quién era fuera del gimnasio y, no sabía por qué, pero le había dicho a ambos que él era bisexual también. Simplemente habían asentido y seguido con lo suyo.

* * *

En este caso Thomas es Nueva Zelanda y Amelia, como habrán sospechado, Nyo Estados Unidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentado en el escritorio, observaba la hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la carpeta. A veces alternaba y decidía dirigir la mirada hacía la graciosa figurilla que se lucía en el lado superior derecho de la mesa. La pequeña hada, sentada sobre un diminuto hongo, le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía, como si su intención fuera la de otorgarle el coraje necesario para seguir adelante con el día. Había veces en las que lograba su cometido, otras ocasiones simplemente despertaba la furia de su dueño, pues se la veía tan feliz mientras que él se debía pasar horas trabajando. En más de una ocasión la había volteado con el objetivo de no tener que mirarle el rostro, luego se arrepentía ya que, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de la inocente criatura. Hoy, sin embargo, le daba ánimos para volver al papel y buscar la manera de terminar de escribir el artículo. No podía permitir que fuera tan breve, debía explayarse y desarrollar a fondo de qué iba la noticia antes de pasarla al ordenador. No era particularmente aburrida, había trabajado con cosas peores, pero ese no parecía ser su día.

Cuando Arthur estaba dispuesto a escribir allí lo que le viniera a la mente, fuera pertinente o no, luego lo ordenaría de forma adecuada, escuchó desde la otra punta del pasillo aquellos pasos tan familiares a sus oídos. No era cualquier tipo de caminata, sino una altiva, esa en la que un pie es colocado justo delante del otro, primero la punta y luego el talón. Esas pisadas un poco más largas de lo normal. Unos pies se movían de forma ágil y rápida, mas no apresurada. Se trataba de un estilo al caminar que ya conocía y ahora de desplazaba hasta llegar frente a su escritorio.

En un instante el hada era sujeta por la mano izquierda de Francis, mientras que en su lugar apoyaba pesadamente un periódico abierto.

—Devuélvela a su lugar —exigió Arthur, quien para entonces se había enderezado en su asiento, ya sin ganas de ver el papel, y se cruzó tanto de piernas como de brazos para penetrar con la mirada al otro hombre.

—¿Has visto qué interesante es esa doble página del periódico que amas tanto? —preguntó sin hacerle caso a su comando. Examinaba la figurilla, aunque no se tratara de la primera vez que la tenía entre sus manos.

Arthur se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el objeto intruso en su escritorio, pero no tenía nada de particular.

—No veo en él nada más interesante que de costumbre —se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención nuevamente al otro—. A no ser que entre las letras esté escondida tu carta de renuncia. O incluso mejor, de despido.

—Me temo que deberás esperar para eso —rió Francis—. Justo allí, en ese exacto lugar, estará mi nota de la semana que viene, ya ha sido confirmada.

El rostro de Arthur cambió de asombro a rabia en una milésima de segundo. Empujó el periódico fuera del escritorio mientras el otro rompía en una carcajada. Sabía que no era una mentira, no estaba en él hacer tal cosa y luego echárselo en cara. Si por algo habían elegido a Francis era porque lo creían con la capacidad suficiente. Para Arthur, que siempre había catalogado a la revista como inferior, era insoportable tenerlo ahora a la misma altura.

—¡Pues qué lástima! —bufó el inglés—. Esta será sin duda la primera y última vez.

—Incluso puede que quieran trasladarme para que escriba aquí —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—. Si me dieran tu escritorio comenzaría cambiando ese horrible mantel que tienes para tu taza... Sí, ése. Ah, pero no podría dejar la revista, ¿sabes? Es que me es tan placentera. Deberías agradecérselo.

Quitándole el hada que aún sostenía, Arthur tomó el periódico del piso para arrojárselo sobre la cabeza, pero Francis ya se alejaba a paso veloz, si bien no elegante ahora. Unos instantes después de que hubiera huido, volvió al papel sobre su mesa. Con renovadas energías, se puso a la tarea de escribir y terminar su trabajo. No había hecho más de tres líneas cuando a sus espaldas oyó un tarareó que por todos los medios trató de ignorar, pero luego la voz comenzó a cantar:

—¡Arthur! —sonó el tan inconfundible como estridente tono de Alfred—. Arthur, Arthur. bo-barthur. Banana-fana fo-farthur. Fi-fa-mo-marthur. ¡Arthur!

Bajando su pluma, el hombre en cuestión le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos al recién llegado.

—¿Has visto qué bien rima? —inquirió el joven a la vez que detenía el pequeño carro que arrastraba por los pasillos. De él sacó un paquete que dejó caer con descuido sobre su escritorio—. ¿Por qué esa cara? Te ha llegado algo.

Soltó un suspiro, pero procedió a abrir el paquete de todas formas. Debajo de unas cuantas bolas de papel se escondía la figurilla de un hada, resguardada por un pequeño plástico. La quitó de su envoltorio y la sentó junto a la que ya poseía. Las admiró a ambas, le sonreían cada una a su manera.

—Tal vez el día no sea tan malo después de todo, Alfred —musitó.


	6. Chapter 6

Era la fiesta de año nuevo que realizaba la compañía del periódico, todos estaban invitados. Entre colegas, amigos y demás conocidos de la empresa, la velada no podía ser un completo desastre. De hecho, había gente a la que a Arthur le agradaba, era una ocasión especial y el alcohol siempre los animaba a todos. Con música fuerte, vestimenta elegante y la gran mayoría siendo adultos el tiempo pareció volar. Francis estaba allí también, había llevado a una dama consigo, pero al llegar su flamante auto se había descompuesto. Ella tuvo que retirarse antes de tiempo, visto que el hombre no podía devolverla a su casa, unas amigas que iban de camino a otra fiesta la recogieron. Él lucía desconsolado, había ideado pasar una noche asombrosa en compañía de ella, en un ambiente tan lleno de gente en el que pudiera lucirla y así olvidarse del hecho de que no estaba en Francia, con su familia. Según lo que le había contado Honda, Arthur llegó a enterarse de que su madre había enfermado hacía unos días, pero no le había dado a tiempo de reservar un vuelo que lo llevara hasta allí. A pesar de los infortunios no dejó de ser él mismo, activo y nada dispuesto a desperdiciar una fiesta.

Ya era de madrugada. Habían pasado las doce y con ello la cúspide de la noche, el punto máximo en el que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y los rostros de quienes miraban hacia arriba. Unos cuantos habían dejado el lugar, otros apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Arthur era capaz de oír afuera a los ebrios que cantaban alegremente. Hubiera deseado formar parte de ellos, pero sabía que esa noche iba a utilizar la motocicleta y debía mantenerse sobrio. Si bien no fue motivo suficiente para que no bebiera un trago, sí lo fue para que se moderara. Sentado en un sofá, bebiendo de una de las últimas copas disponibles, estaba Francis, que parecía haberse olvidado de que todavía debía volver a su casa.

—¿Acaso piensas terminar tu noche durmiendo aquí? —espetó Arthur, sin mucha delicadeza.

—A no ser que se te ocurra mantenerme despierto —respondió, insinuante, antes de volver a su bebida.

—Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a la vez que le inclinaba la copa hacia adelante, de forma que cayera más de la cuenta y se le derramara por la boca.

— Eres un pesado —murmuró como única respuesta para luego secarse la barbilla con una servilleta—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

Después de haber tomado asiento junto a él, Arthur continuó:

—Con tu auto descompuesto, imbécil.

—Oh, cierto. Mi auto, mi auto —repitió, pensando en el asunto—. Iré a que me lo reparen cuanto antes. Supongo que cuando termine todo esto pediré una grúa y me llevarán a casa con mi auto.

Permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el ahora desordenado y casi vacío salón.

—He bebido un poco esta noche —comentó Arthur—, y volveré en mi motocicleta a casa. Sería conveniente otro par de ojos que me acompañaran a mirar la carretera mientras conduzco, podría atropellar a alguien y nunca enterarme.

Francis lo observó con detenimiento.

—¿Acaso estás...? —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, sonriendo—. Pero yo he bebido más que tú, mis ojos, por ejemplo, te serían inútiles. Es más, su deslumbrante belleza podría llegar a distraerte.

—¡Nadie dijo que necesitara _tus_ ojos, precisamente! —retrucó.

—Pues qué bien, yo no iba a ofrecértelos.

Sin más, Arthur se puso de pie y alejó del sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

—Hubo otra baja de energía en el edificio el día de ayer. ¡Ya es la tercera vez que pasa! ¿Cómo suponen que trabajemos así? Verá, estaba dedicándome a un artículo que tenía a mi jefe alterado, uno que sólo yo podía hacer. Y, de la nada, todo se apaga. ¡No había llegado a guardarlo todavía! Claro, el programa con el que trabajo es bueno, cuando volví a iniciar el ordenador el borrador estaba allí. Pero ese no es el punto. Deberían encargarse de que todo funcionara como corresponde, no por tener buenos ordenadores hay que descuidar los problemas que tiene el lugar. No se puede dejar el inconveniente allí como si no existiera.

» Es como si... Imagine que el fregadero está roto y siempre gotea, ¡no basta con poner vaso para que caiga el agua dentro! No, se supone que lo arreglas, o al menos llamas a alguien para que lo haga por ti si no sabes. De cualquier forma, eso de llamar a alguien para que haga algo no es siempre la solución. Por ejemplo, mamá no cocinaba, no hubo muchas veces que lo hiciera. No tengo idea de dónde comía o cuándo. No sé siquiera qué le gustaba comer. Habría de comer algo, naturalmente, pero nunca me puse a pensarlo. Tenía que alimentar a la familia, pero siempre lo olvidaba, entonces nos decía que pidiéramos algo a domicilio. La mayoría de los días eran así, eso o comida instantánea. Pero sé que al menos una vez preparó algo ella misma, estoy seguro porque el otro día, o mucho antes, sentí un aroma que me hizo recordar a la comida que ella preparaba. Francis había traído un pan casero que olía exactamente igual. Claro que no me lo dio él mismo, sino alguien más. Tal vez ni siquiera sepa que yo probé de su comida, pero mejor así, de lo contrario estaríamos a mano.

» Lo que sucedió fue que en la fiesta de año nuevo no tenía en qué volver a su casa. Le ofrecí llevarlo y él… —se giró hacia su analista para acentuar sus palabras— ¡Él dijo que no! El atrevimiento de algunos es cosa de no creer. ¿Qué no fue suficiente con que me rebajara a ayudarlo? ¡Ese maldito pretencioso lo rechazó! Mejor así, si supiera que yo comí de lo que él cocinó entonces mi oferta no hubiera sido un favor, sino una devolución —explicó—. Además, no quería tener que limpiar el asiento después de que él hubiera estado allí sentado. ¡Era muy sencillo decir que sí! ¿Por qué tuvo que ir y decir eso? Se quiere hacer desear, pero no lo conseguirá conmigo. Claro que no. Espero que no haya vuelto bien a su casa. Es más, espero que haya tenido que ir a pie, y que en el camino lo detuvieran por borracho. No tiene idea de la cantidad de alcohol que tomó esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la fiesta de año nuevo y ya las cosas en las oficinas habían vuelto al mismo ritmo que llevaban durante del resto del año. Estaban quienes tomaban vacaciones, pero en lo que respectaba a Arthur, eso podía esperar. A pesar de que los días normales hubieran vuelto, no había visto a Francis en toda la jornada. Creyó haberse salvado, pero se topó con él en el ascensor que llevaba al estacionamiento. Al saludarlo lo notó extraño, se lo veía distante, como si intentara contener sus emociones, cosa que nunca parecía querer hacer. Sus ojos estaban irritados.

Antes de poder detenerse a cuestionarse sus propios actos, inquirió:

—¿Te pasa algo?

Un segundo después mordió su lengua, despiadada traicionera que le jugaba en contra una vez más.

—No.

La respuesta fue breve. Un simple _no,_ ni más ni menos. Indicador infalible de que toda conversación por devenir era indeseada. Un grave silencio reinó en el ascensor. Volvió a intentar:

—¿Cómo anda tu auto?

—Todavía está en el taller.

Esperó, pero el otro no añadió nada ni dio explicaciones.

—Ya, dime, ¿qué te sucede?

—En verdad no quiero hablar de eso. He estado llorando lo suficiente, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que la situación cobrara un matiz más serio.

—Francis, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Éste fue sacudido por un llanto que ya no pudo controlar y se sujetó del hombro derecho de Arthur.

—¡Ha muerto! —exclamó, dolido—. ¡Ha muerto!

Mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Comprendió que la vida de su madre había llegado a su fin, y él no había podido acompañarla en sus últimos momentos. Una compasión que desconocía se apoderó de él y quiso protegerlo.

—Ha muerto... Mi preciosa gata a muerto...

Tan rápido como vino, su simpatía por Francis se desvaneció.

—¡Si serás imbécil! —exclamó, apartándolo de sí.

Estaba a punto de insultarlo más, y muy duramente, por hacerle pasar por semejante situación, pero no pudo. Seguía llorando y ni siquiera lo había oído. Al parecer, la muerte de su mascota le había afectado sobremanera. Arthur lo comprendió, él habría estado igual, aunque no públicamente, si su pequeño conejo hubiera pasado a mejor vida. Aquello le hizo pensar en algo.

—Francis, quisiera que me acompañaras.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó contra la textura de un pañuelo con el que cubría su rostro lloroso.

—No es sano atravesar un momento de duelo de esta forma, viajando en el transporte público hasta tu casa durante tanto tiempo, trabajando entre lágrimas —explicó, pero el otro no levantaba la cabeza. Suspiró—. Además, en año nuevo te perdiste un viaje en motocicleta.

Arthur optó por no hablar con su analista acerca de lo ocurrido ese día, ni del trayecto que recorrió con los brazos de Francis a su alrededor mientras portaba el casco que le había prestado. Tampoco habló de cómo le había animado la tarde al dejarle jugar y hacerse amigo de su conejo, ni de que compartieron una comida en su propia mesa, mucho menos de lo cansado que había estado Francis después del fallecimiento de su gata. Tan cansado estaba que sin notarlo fue presa del sueño en el sillón Arthur, y sólo para estar seguro de que no se cayera, éste le acomodó la cabeza sobre su propio regazo, permitiéndole dormir allí.


	9. Chapter 9

Era el tercer intento de la mañana, todavía no había conseguido anudar su corbata correctamente y para colmo le dolía la espalda, no había pasado una buena noche. Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la puerta de su guardarropa. Sobre el escritorio que se ubicaba contra la pared descansaba la jaula vacía de su mascota. En la cama, Egbert el conejo, lo miraba fracasar y comenzar el cuarto intento.

—Es un desubicado. Lo hizo a propósito. ¿Cómo va dormirse en mi casa, así sin más?

Egbert no contestó.

—Nos conocemos desde hace casi un año, te lo concedo. Pero... —Miró su propio rostro en el espejo, no sabía cómo continuar—. ¡Es que lo hizo a propósito! Está enamorado de mí y quería quedarse en la casa. Él sabía que no podía permitir que se cayera del sillón. —Dejó su reflejo en paz y se volteó al conejo, mirándolo desafiante—. Sólo sostuve su cabeza para que no se cayera. No es que me importe, pero no puedo permitir que los invitados se lastimen en mi propia casa. Es una cuestión de principios —dijo, satisfecho con sus palabras.

Arthur se estudió en el espejo una vez más, ahora absolutamente concentrado. Finalmente terminó con su corbata.

—Bien, viendo que yo soy el más maduro de los dos, me comportaré como es debido. No fue más que un incidente insignificante. No, ni siquiera un incidente, nada más que un desliz. Hablaré con él como cualquier otro día, no mencionaré lo ocurrido de no ser necesario. Si él lo hace, ¿qué más da? No tiene por qué afectarme. Te lo digo, cuando se despertó hizo una broma y luego no habló de ello, fingió que no le importaba. Simplemente busca mi atención, y no la tendrá.

Para su sorpresa, Francis se encontraba como cualquier otro día de trabajo. Habló del conejo, naturalmente. Pero no trajo el tema que tan atareado había tenido a Arthur durante la mañana.

—Ah, Egbert seguro es adorable. Pero deberías cuidar la cantidad de comida que le das. —Francis se detuvo para beber un sorbo del café que llevaba consigo—. No es bueno para su salud.

Arthur siguió observando los números del ascensor que cambiaban a medida que subían de piso.

—Siempre lo he hecho así y aún sigue vivo. A propósito, ¿cómo alimentabas a tu gata? —sonrió, sin buenas intenciones en sus palabras—. Porque no me gustaría seguir tus consejos y que luego Egbert terminara... —dejó la frase en el aire, inacabada. Francis ya había captado la idea, pues ahora lo miraba resentido.

—¡Vaya, sí que eres sensible! —dijo con ironía.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, una vez fuera, doblaron a la izquierda. Antes de que continuara andando, Francis fue sujeto del brazo como indicación para que doblara por otro pasillo que se abría a un lado.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —protestó—. Es por allá.

—Sí, pero es que por ese mismo lado venía el pesado del tercer piso —explicó Arthur.

—¿De quién hablas?

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse, esperando poder llegar a verlo, fue detenido.

—¡Sé más disimulado!

Tras un suspiro, volvió a intentar, esta vez siguiendo las indicaciones del otro. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Arthur.

—Yo he salido con él, diría que es más bien de intenciones honestas —declaró, recordando viejos tiempos, antes de agregar—: Pero es cierto, también es un pesado.

—Poco me importa su honestidad, aún no comprende que me cae realmente mal.

—¿Es que acaso existe alguien que no lo haga? —rió Francis.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó—. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Continuaron caminando cuando entonces jaló de la manga de la camisa de Arthur para hablarle. Señalando uno de los amplios ventanales que rodeaban un lado del pasillo, le mostró que por el reflejo se podía ver al otro hombre, estaba detrás de ellos.

—Parece que iba a ir por este camino después de todo.

—¿Lo ves? Te digo que es un pesado —insistió Arthur antes de empujarle para que ambos se giraran a pesar de las protestas de su compañero—. ¡Qué más da! Vayamos a dónde íbamos a ir desde un principio. Tal vez si lo ignoramos finalmente entienda.

—Yo no lo ignoraré, voy a saludarlo.

Efectivamente, cuando cruzaron camino con el otro, éste los reconoció y saludó animosamente, pero sin detenerse. Francis, fiel a su palabra, le devolvió el saludo mientras que Arthur permaneció con la vista puesta enfrente, sin inmutarse. Tras alejarse unos pasos volvió a llamar su atención.

—Fíjate de nuevo en el vidrio —le indicó Francis—, si se gira para ver cuando te vas es porque le importa el que no lo hubieras saludado.

Observaron la figura de aquel hombre, que continuaba con su marcha. Por un corto instante miró sobre su hombro a los otros dos. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Francis alardeara su conocimiento acerca de las personas y sus conductas. Arthur tan distraído estaba en llevarle la contraria que no alcanzó a detenerlo cuando se le adelantó en la fila para la oficina a la que se dirigían. Poco tuvieron que esperar para ser atendidos a través de la pequeña ventana, allí tenían las carpetas que cada uno buscaba para sus respectivos trabajos. Ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, Francis se retiró con prisa a fin de evitar las posibles consecuencias de su infantil acto cometido.

—Al menos ya te vas de una vez por todas —le dijo Arthur al pasar por su lado. Cuando ya hubo desaparecido de su vista recordó lo que le había dicho anteriormente, entonces lo buscó con la mirada, esperando ver si se volteaba. En ese preciso instante, Arthur notó que él mismo había sido el primero en darse vuelta, y también el único, pues Francis siguió caminando derecho. Sintiendo enfado ante sus propios descuidos, se volvió a la ventanilla para esperar a que terminaran con los papeles que le debían.


	10. Chapter 10

—Últimamente me ha costado conciliar el sueño. Lo intenté, cierro los ojos y pueden pasar hasta dos horas, pero es inútil. No había ninguna clase de ruido, ni luz. No lo comprendo, siempre pude dormir perfectamente normal. También intenté quitando la almohada, pero me dio dolor en el cuello. Nunca más haré eso. Traté de cambiar la posición en la que me acuesto, pero terminé poniéndome de mal humor. Es más, hace unos días tuve que dormir sobre el escritorio, como el perezoso de Vargas. Esas veces pasé toda la noche en vela, a la mañana podía caer dormido sobre cualquier superficie.

» Al menos me pude entretener viendo los programas nocturnos de televisión y las repeticiones de los que dieron durante el día. De esta forma he descubierto un programa que ahora no me pierdo, es de lo más interesante. Comienza presentándote un mundo sobrenatural en el que conviven las personas. Después de un par de episodios algunos habitantes comienzan a desaparecer, pero la realidad es que habían tenido una vida anterior, al morir llegaron a este mundo sobrenatural. Cuando desaparecen es porque sus seres queridos los intentan hacer volver a la vida. Desde entonces puedo verlo cuando lo dan a la madrugada, pero siempre en la sala de estar. Puede que no sea una solución, pero cuando finaliza el programa caigo dormido en el sillón. Ese es el único lugar en el que lo he hecho satisfactoriamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez alcanzada la avenida, detuvieron la marcha. Permanecieron en su lugar junto al semáforo, estirando las piernas para relajar sus músculos antes de reanudar el trote. Aprovecharon esa pausa para intercambiar palabras, ya que cuando corrían no podían hablar, de hacerlo la respiración se hubiera visto interrumpida y habría estropeado todo sentido que el ejercicio mañanero pudiera tener.

—Deberíamos tomar el camino que costea el río —opinó Arthur—. Digo, la vista es más bonita.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Arthur agradeció que tenían ese tiempo solos, cualquier otro día de la semana hubieran invitado a Thomas, como cada vez que salían a ejercitarse, pero era sábado a la mañana y él trabajaba. Era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo una idea súbita que se le había ocurrido durante los últimos días. Se había motivado a sí mismo en busca de la oportunidad ideal. Sin embargo, había un detalle que no iba a reconocer y es que se le había ocurrido después de la última cita con su analista, desde entonces no había tenido ocasión de discutirlo en el consultorio. Pero así lo prefería, planeaba actuar antes del próximo día en terapia, aunque fuera por motivos que no se había puesto a discutir consigo mismo.

Estiró su pierna izquierda una última vez antes de inclinarse contra el alto poste del semáforo, intentando parecer relajado, pero el frío del día era tal que la helada superficie del metal había provocado que Arthur saltara al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Amelia, genuinamente preocupado.

—¡Sí! Sí, no es nada —respondió, enfadado consigo mismo por su torpeza—. Oye —comenzó—, había estado pensando que nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo, somos buenos compañeros —dijo, tanteando el terreno—. Podríamos hacer algo que no tenga relación con el gimnasio…, o entrenar… Podríamos ir a comer, ¿no crees?

Al instante de terminar de hablar se odió a sí mismo, pues a sus oídos no había sonado como una invitación, sino como si le pidiera permiso y no tuviera idea de lo que hacía. Una total falta de confianza que no se había dispuesto a demostrar. Otra parte de sí consideró que en verdad estaba desorientado cuando se trataba de ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Tú dices salir juntos? ¿Juntos, juntos? Porque he estado viendo a alguien... —Ante estas palabras y la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Amelia, sintió que era el fin y no había vuelta atrás para la humillación en la que se había envuelto. Sin saber qué más hacer, negó con la cabeza y se retractó—. ¿No? No era... ¡Oh, Arthur! Por supuesto, lo siento —se apresuró a decir, abochornada—. Lo he malentendido. Claro que te referías a una salida como amigos, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse.

—Era eso, sí. ¡Thomas también! Todos juntos.

—Por supuesto, ¡suena genial! Mira el semáforo, mejor no apuramos.

Los dos cruzaron la calle retomando el ritmo del trote. Ese día Arthur se reencontró con el sentimiento de inutilidad que había experimentado años atrás, en su adolescencia, cuando comenzaba a descubrir el mundo de las citas románticas.


	12. Chapter 12

Inmediatamente después del desayuno, Francis lavó su taza y se puso manos a la obra. Debía terminar de empacar sus cosas, sólo las esenciales, lo que siempre transportaba consigo cuando se mudaba a otro lugar que estuviera en alquiler. Ya era la segunda vez que le echaban la pista. La primera que fue encontrado no le aterró tanto, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, no era tan fácil desaparecer del mundo. En ese entonces había decidido tomar mayores precauciones para su segunda huida. Se cambió de estado, hasta la otra punta de los Estados Unidos, y allí se quedó oculto. A falta de una nueva identificación y pasaportes falsos, había optado por utilizar su nombre verdadero, tal vez sus perseguidores aún lo buscaran por la última identidad que había adoptado. Hubiera preferido volver a Francia, pero todavía le faltaba dinero. Fue entonces cuando una oportunidad absolutamente descabellada se le presentó de la nada, sin previo aviso. Francis siempre había tenido principios, tal vez un tanto irregulares para otras personas, pero él era fiel a ellos. Sin embargo, cuando esta oferta le fue propuesta, la tentación de finalmente obtener el dinero que le permitiría volver a su vida antigua, fue demasiado tentadora.

Pero eso había sucedido dos años atrás, y todavía la paga no era suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos necesarios. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no añoraba tanto su vida de antes como deseaba volver a Francia. La relación con su país de origen siempre había sido igual: cuando estaba fuera, todo lo que quería era volver, pero al estar allí no veía la hora de marcharse. Tal como se dijo antes, dos años desde la oferta exorbitante, pero eran cuatro años en total los que llevaba en Norte América y sentía que ya no lo podía tolerar. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo fuera, usualmente se iba por unos meses, volvía y luego escapaba otra vez, pero jamás llegando a cumplirse el año. No había alternativa, la situación en la que se embrolló la última vez que estuvo en Europa le había desbaratado la vida. No solo la suya, sino la de sus seres amados.

Ya casi tenía la maleta completa cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. La llamada no lo tomó por sorpresa sino que, por el contrario, era algo que había estado esperando.

Contestó con una cortés sonrisa, tal como si la persona con la que se comunicaba estuviera enfrente suyo.

—Buenos días, Winifred. Espero que haya amanecido bien hoy.

Del otro lado de la línea se oyeron frases que habían sido previamente calculadas, hablaban de una cuenta bancaria, dinero depositado, tareas que debían continuar siendo implementadas como hasta ahora.

—Sí, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer —reconoció Francis—. Lo hemos aclarado la última vez. Entiendo que le preocupe, es su…

No llegó a acabar la frase, sino que se quedó escuchando lo que la mujer decía del otro lado.

—No hay sospechas, no. Puede asegurarse de que todo irá de acuerdo lo planeado mientras esté en mis manos. Claro, siempre que el dinero vaya a donde debe.

La conversación no duró mucho más, pronto Francis volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y terminó de organizar lo que debía llevarse esa noche. A las diez había acordado tener el lugar completamente vacío, ya casi todas sus pertenencias habían sido cargadas y depositadas en el nuevo departamento que alquilaba, simplemente le quedaba su bolso de mano. Se encargó de tenerlo bien guardado en el maletero antes de emprender marcha en el vehículo. La primer parada a realizar fue el banco, donde tuvo que esperar más de lo que hubiera deseado para poder retirar el dinero que le había sido prometido. Guardó el efectivo en el bolso de mano y luego continuó su camino. Siguió andando unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de pintura desgastada, de un corto jardín igual de descuidado. Francis sacó de dentro de su abrigo el juego de llaves que poseía y se introdujo en la residencia. Fue directo al teléfono de línea marcó el mismo número al que llamaba cada quincena desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos. Se llevó a cabo un cordial intercambio de saludos con la persona que, desde Francis, recibía la llamada. Al instante siguiente, comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Se mantuvo en silencio para oír la respuesta. No solía variar. _Ella _estaba bien, tan bien como era posible estando en prisión. Como siempre, se aseguró de que la próxima vez que esta persona la visitara a ella, le comunicara que todavía estaba juntando el dinero. Fue entonces cuando la conversación tomó un giro desagradable.

—Te digo que tendré el dinero —afirmó Francis. No tenía ganas de perder la paciencia, pero siempre que llamaba sabía que podía ser la última vez, que todo se iría al infierno y temía lo peor. —Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡No se ocurra dejarlo todo ahora! No, no, ya te he enviado parte de tu pago, quédate a terminarlo. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora ni todo lo que tenido que hacer. Me he vendido, lo he estado haciendo por años. Dios santo, tengo gente persiguiéndome. ¡Si tuvieras idea harías lo que prometiste! No me importa lo que debas hacer, lo seguirás retrasando hasta que tenga todo.

Tuvo que convencerse de que todo estaría solucionado pronto, conseguiría la forma de saldar la deuda en la se había embrollado y sería libre de volver a Francia sin que su vida corriera peligro; una vez allí, la sacaría de ese terrible lugar. Él jamás había estado la prisión, no podía imaginarse cuán malo era sobrevivir en ese lugar, con enemigos tanto dentro como fuera, y sin una sola amistad que puediera ayudarla, a excepción del contacto que mantenía a Francis al tanto, pero eso era diferente ya que no cumplía con sus servicios sin cobrar una particular suma de dinero. Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde que intentaba juntar lo necesario para cumplir su objetivo, durante ese tiempo un grupo de personas le había estado intentando seguir el rastro. Lo habían hallado una vez, aunque no le fue nada fácil volver a desaparecer. Su deuda no había sido saldada y sólo cuando eso sucediera Francis por fin podría volver a vivir en armonía.

Al finalizar el comunicado volvió al automóvil. Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó. Era Renée. Entraba antes al trabajo ese día de la semana, en el camino había pasado por la oficina de Francis y lo que vio allí fue lo que le comunicó mediante una fotografía y un mensaje de texto. Sentado en el auto, desde la pantalla del teléfono, pudo observar cómo su pequeño cubículo había sido hecho trizas. Algo absolutamente desconcertante. Podría haber sido una fechoría cometida por el personal de limpieza la noche anterior, cuando las oficinas fueron desocupadas, o bien obra de algún compañero de trabajo. Pero Francis sabía qué era lo que en verdad sucedía: lo habían encontrado, al menos su lugar de trabajo, y se lo hacían saber. Muy posiblemente fueran después a su casa, para entonces él ya habría desaparecido. ¿Cómo es que habían localizado primero el lugar donde trabajaba y no su dirección? Si ya tenían esa información y no la habían utilizado, ¿por qué había sido? ¿Es que simplemente querían asustarlo?

Ninguno de los hechos sucedidos le impidió asistir al trabajo ese día. No habló del asunto ni presentó quejas, se limitó a poner todo de vuelta en orden. No le fue sencillo dedicar las horas siguientes a su trabajo, ni tratar con sus compañeros sin tener que fingir que estaba absolutamente compuesto. Decidió evitar encontrarse con Arthur, no se sentía de humor para tratar con él especialmente, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía no podría evitar hablarle de forma hostil. No, verdaderamente no confiaba en sí mismo y no estaba en posición de estropear todo. Sin embargo, no esperaba que al final del día laboral, cuando ya estuviera asentado en su nuevo departamento, éste le llamara. Lo saludo con la característica hostilidad que siempre desplegaba cuando se dirigía a Francis, cosa que le resultaba increíblemente predecible. Desde el inicio ya sabía cómo se desenvolvería la conversación.

—Antes que nada te diré que debes pasarle tu número a Yong Soo si es que realmente te importa tener algún tipo de amistad con él —se apresuró a aclarar Arthur.

—Ya se lo he pasado. Tal vez lo perdió. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

—A que no te imaginas a quién le pidió que te avisara de la fiesta que prepara para esta noche.

—¿Y tan tarde me lo dices? —se quejó Francis, procurando no irritarse ante su actitud y estropearlo todo.

—¿Qué pasa, ya guardaste tu coche? Qué lástima que no tengas en qué ir —se mofó.

En ese punto, no pudo evitar dejar de lado sus deberes y actuar como le placiera.

—No es eso, ya tengo planes para esta noche, con una hermosa señorita —mintió, sin seguir el juego de Arthur. Sabía muy bien que el otro esperaba que le suplicara que pasara a buscarlo y así tener una excusa para estar con él. Francis simplemente no le daría la satisfacción de consentir su capricho. Hubo una pausa antes de que volver a escuchar su voz.

—¿Ya te decidiste por meter tu cabeza en el horno? —dijo con vileza.

—¿Por qué haría eso? A diferencia de la tuya, mi vida no es miserable. De hecho esta noche será una de las más mágicas.

—Eso lo explica todo. Explica más de lo que quiero saber. En vez de hablarme de tus asuntos como si me interesaran, mejor ocúpate de ellos.

—Sólo por esta vez te concederé algo de razón. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo que perder, pero puedo contarte todo en otra ocasión.

—O mejor puedes ahorrártelo. Da igual. Tengo que ir a lo de Yong Soo, ya ves. Pero si cambias de opinión acerca del horno, mantenme al tanto.


	13. Chapter 13

Había despertado en un auto, eso fue lo primero que notó. Luego descubrió que no era el suyo. Más tarde recordó que él no tenía uno. El sol entraba por la ventana del asiento trasero, dándole justo en la cara y bañando todo el resto de su cuerpo, pero era en el rostro donde más sentía el calor que lo dejaba añorando agua, tal como si hubiera pasado años recorriendo el desierto. Echó la cabeza atrás, ya había sido suficiente esfuerzo mental descubrir dónde había pasado la noche, ahora debía reponer sus energías. Se llevó un brazo al rostro para cubrirse los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios en un vano intento por hidratarlos. Unos segundos después reunió la suficiente voluntad para incorporarse en el asiento, aún con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a salir. Al abrirlos soltó una maldición, se había preparado para encontrarse con la cegadora luz del día, pero en su lugar fue recibido por el sonriente rostro de Feliciano del otro lado de la ventana. Podía ver que le estaba hablando, pero desde adentro no oía una palabra.

—No puedo escuchar una mierda de lo que dices —murmuró para sí—. Gracias al cielo no puedo.

Feliciano pareció haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, un instante después estaba abriendo la puerta del auto para que bajara.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriente.

—Para ti, tal vez. Siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado —respondió Arthur, llevando una mano a su cabellera empapada de sudor y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Quieres subir a casa? —Feliciano ofreció tímidamente después de un momento de silencio. No respondió, sólo salió del auto y caminó hasta la puerta que daba hasta las escaleras del edificio frente al que el auto había sido estacionado.

Una vez en el departamento se tomó una ducha fría y vistió las prendas que le fueron ofrecidas. No era lo que Arthur solía vestir, pero dadas las circunstancias comprendió que no estaba en posición para objetar nada. Limpió de su cuerpo los fluidos de índole desconocida que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza, aunque no hubo forma de ocultar los moretones y marcas que le quedaron sobre la piel. Rechazó el café y las galletas, prefirió un frío vaso de agua en su lugar. Lo último que deseaba era agitar incuso más su estómago después de una borrachera. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina sin hablar: Arthur, agotado tras la noche que había pasado, y Feliciano temeroso de decir cualquier cosa en ese momento.

—Entonces... —dijo Arthur con la voz un poco ronca. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. ¿Pasó algo de lo que tenga que enterarme? —preguntó y levantó la vista por primera vez desde que había tomado asiento, revelando su demacrado rostro. Feliciano tragó saliva al descubrir que la ducha poco había ayudado a su aspecto.

—Espera, tengo lo que necesitas —aseguró tras recuperarse del horror previo al ver su cara.

—¿Aspirinas?

Feliciano negó con una risa, creyendo que había bromeado, y le tendió un par de gafas oscuras que se apresuró colocarle.

—¿En serio? Da igual. —Arthur sacudió un poco la cabeza, recordando con ese simple gesto cuánto le dolía. Volvió a tomar un trago de agua— ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —repitió—. Usualmente, después de haber bebido como lo hice anoche, no me es tan fácil recordar lo que pasó —confesó, un tanto avergonzado, aunque se esforzó en no demostrarlo. Feliciano adoptó una actitud de suma concentración.

—¡Hum! Te dormiste en el auto. O te desmayaste, no estoy seguro. ¡Oh, eso fue después de la pelea que tuviste!

—Eso explicaría el ojo —coincidió Arthur, acariciando el moretón que había en el lado

izquierdo de su cara—. A lo que me refería es si entre nosotros no pasó nada...

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa— ¿Cómo sería eso posible si dije que te dormiste? Aunque a decir verdad, te encontré por casualidad —su expresión tomó un matiz perturbado—. Estabas vomitando en el baño del club, por eso te ayudé. No llevabas remera así que te presté mi chaqueta, pero le vomitaste encima. No te subí hasta mi casa, estabas muy pesado, y como no sé dónde vives preferí dejarte en el auto.

Permanecieron en silencio una vez más, hasta que Arthur terminó su bebida.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

—No fue nada —sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

Fueron necesarios unos segundos para que Arthur registrara sus palabras. Al hacerlo se quitó las gafas para mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo que los músculos le temblaban.

—¿Hoy es día de semana? —preguntó con lentitud. El hombre en frente suyo se limitó a asentir, sin comprender la gravedad del asunto—. ¡¿Y qué mierda hacemos acá sentados?! —gritó de repente, golpeando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa—. ¡¿Por qué me lo dices justo ahora?!

Feliciano se sobresaltó, luego consultó el reloj.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo con desesperación—. ¡Es que me dieron el día libre, y olvidé que tú trabajabas, lo recuerdo recién ahora, y lo siento tanto!

—Ya, ya, cállate o me vas a hacer reventar la cabeza.

Le hizo caso y apretó los labios fuertemente para no hablar, sólo fueron audibles su agitada respiración y los pequeños gemidos que intentaba reprimir. Arthur le miró con incredulidad, sorprendido ante la facilidad que Feliciano tenía para cambiar tan radicalmente de actitud. Se volvió a colocar las gafas de sol con una sacudida de cabeza y se puso de pie para marcharse.

—Puedo ir solo, gracias.

Llegó a hacer cinco cuadras hasta que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada consigo además de las ropas que vestía, que ni siquiera eran suyas. Tenía los zapatos de la noche anterior y en una bolsa guardaba la ropa sucia, pero nada más. Sin más dinero que unas pocas monedas y sin teléfono estaba incomunicado y era incapaz de pagarse un taxi que lo llevara a algún sitio. Volver a la casa de Feliciano estaba fuera de las opciones, ya se había humillado lo suficiente. Optó por sentarse en la escalinata de una tienda de víveres y pensar en la situación con detenimiento ahora que estaba solo. Era lunes y anoche había salido, eso lo tenía claro. Consideró el horario, ya llegaba tarde para el trabajo, no valía la pena presentarse. Podía llegar hasta su casa si se colaba en el metro, como había aprendido a hacerlo en su juventud. Si intentaba ir a pie estaba seguro de que se desmayaría en el trayecto. Se decidió entonces en buscar un teléfono público, uno de los pocos sanos que quedaban. Dispuesto a hacer una llamada con las pocas monedas que había en su pantalón viejo, se comunicaría con la única persona en la que podía confiar en esos momentos.

Tardó casi media hora en llegar a recogerlo, pues estaba en su trabajo. Por suerte para Arthur era el horario intermedio y podía salir para pasar por él. Firme en el asiento y avergonzado, no dijo mucho. Pero sabía que el momento del interrogatorio sería inevitable. En la radio sonaba la música, una melodía demasiado empalagosa para el gusto de Arthur.

—¿En algún momento dirás qué hacías allí? —preguntó su analista, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

—Allí amanecí.

—¿Quieres hablar de la noche anterior?

—No.

—La pregunta era por pura cortesía. Creo que deberías hacerlo ya que estás en mi auto.

Arthur lo meditó y concluyó en que estaba en lo correcto. Debía responder.

—Anoche fui a un club nocturno y luego vine a la casa de un compañero del trabajo —respondió con cuidado.

—A pesar de que a la mañana debías trabajar. ¿Por qué?

—El domingo por la tarde... —gruñó, exasperado—. ¿Podemos apagar la puta radio?

Su analista asintió y estiró la mano, pronto la música dejó de escucharse.

—Puedes continuar —indicó.

—El sábado por la tarde, no, a la mañana, salí a correr con Amelia. Algo que llevamos haciendo hace meses. Se me había ocurrido invitarla a salir, pero en el momento de hacerlo las cosas se fueron de control, y terminamos planeando otra cosa.

—¿A la mañana? Ha de haberte costado levantarte después de la fiesta de Young Soo.

—¿Qué? La... Oh, claro. No asistí.

No dijo nada más al respecto, por lo que su analista tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, sin especificar a qué se refería.

—¿Con qué, Young Soo? No me apetecía ir, prefiero pasar mis ratos libres en casa.

—¿Y los días de trabajo los prefieres pasar con resaca?

Tenía razón en ese punto. Arthur sintió que debía darle una explicación.

—Eso es diferente. Lo que hice la noche anterior fue una cosa de una vez. Algo espontáneo. Fui a un sitio para homosexuales, esos lugares donde bailan —confesó Arthur y luego calló, esperando lo que su analista tuviera algo para decir.

—¿Te lo has cuestionado? —pregunto sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? En ese momento sentí que era lo que quería —dijo en un súbito momento de honestidad.

—¿Aún te sigues considerando heterosexual?

—No —negó con una sacudida la cabeza, sin detenerse a pensar por qué le había sido tan fácil descubrir su propia sexualidad después de haberla negado hacía tan sólo unos días. Lo importante era que ya se sentía capaz de recordar los hechos importantes, incluso aunque fueran fragmentos—. Es como si nunca lo hubiera sido. Supongo que no podía ver la verdad en ese entonces. Conocí a alguien anoche, no sé de quién es —explicó, intentando recordar aquel cuerpo juvenil y rostro enmarcado por cabellos rubios—. En un momento nos fuimos a los baños —se ajustó los lentes de sol, sintió que la cabeza le retumbaba—. Bien, no estoy orgulloso de lo que pasó allí, pero eso está en el pasado. Para ese entonces ya estaba bastante ebrio. Cuando salimos, en algún momento me metí en una pelea con un tipo que llevaba alas con purpurina, a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo así. A ese lo echaron del lugar junto a sus amigos, iban vestidos de manera tan ridícula como él. Supongo que estarían más ebrios que yo. A mi me estuvieron por sacar también, hasta que me encontré con Feliciano, del trabajo. Aún no sé cómo voy a hacer para volver a hablarle en la oficina. Salimos de allí sin problema, desconozco si él iba con alguien más, pero me llevó hasta su auto. Ahí es donde amanecí, debo de haberme quedado dormido.

Permanecieron en silencio, pero a ninguno le molestó. Repasó las palabras que habían salido de su boca y sintió vergüenza, sonaba como un hombre inmaduro que ante su despecho buscaba deshacerse en tragos. Había sido una diversión pasajera a la que ahora no le encontraba sentido, fue simplemente adrenalina que se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Había salido en busca de diversión, pero no por su propio bien, sino porque algo dentro suyo quería demostrar que todavía era capaz de pasar un buen rato solo, sin la ayuda de consultorios, ni de Amelia, ni de Francis.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero la escena que se desarrollaba era tan real como cualquier otra de su vida. Estaban en la sobrepoblada cafetería del edificio del periódico. Todo a su alrededor era absolutamente corriente, nada fuera de lo ordinario, excepto por la mano de Francis, que tomaba la suya. Arthur no decía nada, ni una queja, tan sólo bebía su café y miraba por las puertas de vidrio.

—Deberías mudarte a Francia conmigo —dijo de repente. Arthur se limitó a negar con la cabeza. El otro no lo miraba. —Allí hay casas muy pequeñas en el fondo de los océanos—explicó.

Arthur se olvidó de que en Francia no había océanos con casas en el fondo de ellos. Sin embargo, preguntó:

—¿Por qué las casas son pequeñas?

—Por el vino.

El otro lo reflexionó por unos momentos, y entonces lo supo. No tenía sentido, pero sabía que le iba a pedir matrimonio nuevamente. Sonrió para sí.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿quieres?

—Pero tienes que bañarte —respondió Francis, quien enredaba las piernas con las suyas. Sin estar al tanto de cómo, habían llegado a una cama de dos plazas, pero no era como si Arthur se fijara en esos detalles insignificantes ni cuestionara lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su acompañante acomodaba las cobijas para que los tapara hasta la nariz, una sensación de calidez lo invadió y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando suene la alarma iré. —Procedió a envolverle con sus brazos, de forma que pudiera atraérlo hacia sí.

—¿Cuál es tu idea de romance? —Preguntó mientras el otro llevaba una mano hasta su cabello.

—¿Romance? —repitió Arthur, pasando los dedos por la cortina de pelo.

—Sí, ¿cuál es tu idea?

Si algo más sucedió en el sueño, Arthur no lo recordó al despertar. Estaba desorientado, sin embargo algo era seguro: estaba acariciando la almohada que se suponía estaba bajo su cabeza, durante la noche la había colocado a su lado. Las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas Era la primera vez que dormía allí desde hacía semanas. Arthur cerró los ojos, empeñado en volver a dormir y esta vez soñar con algo diferente.


	15. Chapter 15

La misma mañana en que había soñado tan extrañamente, Francis no había ido a la cafetería. Era un día de invierno que se sentía con potencia, en esas ocasiones él llevaba bocadillos recién horneados para compartir en la oficina. Arthur no esperaba encontrarlo, pues ya sabía de su costumbre. Tampoco esperaba que compartiera con él un poco de su comida, era algo que no se daba entre ellos. Uno era muy orgulloso para pedirle y el otro lo era también para ofrecerle. Sin embargo, era Kiku Honda quien pasaba de un edificio a otro, para llevarle la porción extra que Francis le dejaba por si se encontraba a alguien con, según palabras del francés, "una triste y desdichada alma que desconociera las delicias de la buena cocina".


	16. Chapter 16

—La noche anterior había bebido una copa, debió de ser eso. Era un vaso, de hecho, casi lleno. Nada tenía sentido, Francis decía incoherencias, más que de costumbre. No recuerdo bien como empezaba el sueño. Primero estábamos en la cafetería, de la nada pasábamos a la cama.

Fue entonces cuando el paciente interrumpió su discurso.

—Es que estábamos casados —se excusó, acomodándose mejor en el diván. —No vaya a creer que... No importa.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, su analista le aseguró:

—Nada de lo que digas carece de importancia.

—Es que no quiero que vaya a creer que tengo sueños eróticos con Bonnefoy. Porque no los tengo.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, estábamos casados. Y luego estábamos en la cama, durmiendo o a punto de despertar. No era muy claro. Hablamos y al final despierto tocando una almohada. Nunca había sucedido nada parecido. Debió haber sido el alcohol, usualmente no sueño después de haber bebido. Pero además estaba lo del sillón y todo eso.

—¿Cree poder establecer una relación entre el sueño y el alcohol?

—Por supuesto. El alcohol me afectó la cabeza, perturbó mi conciencia. Funcionó como estímulo físico.

—¿Cree que también haya relación entre el sueño y el sillón?

—Para empezar, la postura a la que me debo adaptar en el sillón es diferente a la de la cama, y allí nunca había tenido un sueño semejante. Es sólo otro estímulo físico.

—¿Y después?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Usted dijo "para empezar".

—No hay ninguna otra razón que me preocupe del sillón.

—Es el único lugar en el que puede dormir.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

—¿Desde cuándo, exactamente, duerme allí?

—Once días.

—¿Cómo fue la primera vez, simplemente se sentó allí y durmió? ¿Por qué romper la rutina?

—No fue tan así. Miraba la televisión, la noche llegó antes de que me diera cuenta y debí haberme dormido sin notarlo.

El silencio se adueñó de la sesión.

—¿Qué más quiere que le diga? —preguntó Arthur, alterado. —Si le digo va a hacer un escándalo, va a creer que significa algo y no es así. Mire, Francis vino a casa ese día, ¿feliz?

—¿Hace once días?

—¿Lo ve? ¡Lo está haciendo! —exclamó el paciente, perdiendo los estribos.— Sí, hace once días lo lleve a casa y se durmió en el sillón, ¿y qué?

—Entonces tú lo llevaste. Bien, las cosas quedan claras.

— No lo soporto más. La sesión se termina antes. —Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a buscar su abrigo que descansaba sobre una silla. —Ábrame la puerta, quiero irme temprano.

—Por supuesto, Arthur. Tienes todo el derecho. —Su analista sr dirigió a la puerta, giró las llaves y le permitió el paso.

—¡Es increíble, increíble! —farfullaba mientras se abrochaba los botones presurosamente. —Nuestras sesiones siempre terminan igual, ¡hablando de Bonnefoy! Maldito come caracoles. ¡Inadmisible!

—Buenas tardes, Arthur. —Sujetaba la puerta abierta, pero el otro aún no se marchaba.

—Se lo digo, ésta jugando con mi cabeza. —Presionó el dedo índice contra su sien repetidas veces mientras continuaba hablando. —Se mete justo aquí, está consiguiendo lo que quiere. ¡Estoy loco por ese tipo!

Ya se había girado a la salida, a punto de marcharse, pero entonces la cerró de un portazo y volvió a mirar a su analista, completamente sonrojado.

—¡No es eso lo que quise decir! —intentó explicarse. —Digo que me está estresando. No estoy loco por él, no en ese sentido, sino a causa suya.

Mientras más quería aclarar la situación, más se alteraba. Su analista volvía a abrir la puerta con cortesía y el otro la cerraba con desesperación. De esa forma se acabó el tiempo restante de la sesión y cruzó la puerta el siguiente paciente, que llegaba al borde de las lágrimas. Recriminó el que hubiera alguien más dentro del consultorio y se largó al llanto. Semejante despliegue de emociones fue suficiente para que Arthur se recompusiera y dejara el lugar tras una disculpa.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Como autora no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que hay lectores que disfrutan lo que escribo.

* * *

Francis hacía su reserva para el almuerzo. Como tantas otras veces, se había detenido para hablar con la muchacha de la caja. Había procurado ser el último en la fila, de esa forma después tenía tiempo de charlar a gusto sin interrumpir su trabajo. Reían juntos y eso sólo lo incentivaba más a continuar con su encanto y con lo que fuera que le decía a ella. Arthur los observaba desde su mesa mientras bebía su té, de tanto en tanto completaba las casillas de un crucigrama que llevaba consigo. Tras haber descubierto cierto número de palabras, elevó la vista nuevamente y pudo notar como la atmósfera entre los otros dos había cambiado. Algo era raro en aquello, así que esperó. _No es que me importe_, pensó para sí, pero ahora Francis se encaminaba hacia la mesa. No dijo mucho, saludó, comentó algo en relación al sabor de su café. Entonces Arthur habló:

—Te acaba de rechazar, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo...? —Lo había tomado por sorpresa. No se explicaba cómo Arthur había comprendido tan perspicazmente la verdad.

—Yong Soo lo comentó el otro día. Tras su propio fracaso con ella, se enteró de que la chica de la caja no buscaba salir con nadie. Nunca aclaró en qué caja trabajaba, pero visto lo que te pasó allí... —señaló con malicia.

—Bueno, basta ya de eso. No es que tenga un problema conmigo, no quiere salir con nadie en absoluto —sentenció mientras tomaba asiento.

—Por favor, es inútil que intentes consolarte así. Eso es lo que les dice a ustedes, los puercos que se las dan de galanes. ¿Qué persona podría querer salir con alguien así? —se mofó antes de volver a su té.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que ella sí saldría contigo, por ejemplo? —preguntó Francis con una sonrisa, sin terminar de creerse semejante idea.

—Pues sí, no veo por qué no.

Su acompañante, hasta ahora inclinado sobre la mesa, se enderezó y estiró un brazo, invitando a Arthur a dirigirse a la caja.

—Entonces vé, inténtalo.

—No seas estúpido —bufó—, no voy a hacer algo tan desconsiderado. No estoy interesado en ella realmente, no voy a invitarla a salir en esas condiciones.

—Oh, ¿es que te interesan los hombres? Me disculpo entonces, no lo sabía.

—No es eso. No estoy interesado en ella y ya —repitió. Ahora estaba en guardia, esperando a que se desviara y volviera a inquirir sobre el tema respecto a los hombres. _Quizá insista y hasta se ofrezca a sí mismo como mi cita_, pensó,_ con el pretexto de que me saque la duda_. Arthur hubiera continuado con sus conjeturas si no fuera porque la conversación siguió sobre la misma línea, sin desviarse del tema inicial.

—Me imagino que sí invitarías a una que te interesara entonces —Francis se aventuró a decir. Ante el asentimiento del otro, continuó—. Bien, entonces te propongo algo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas este fin de semana? Puede ser el centro comercial que está lleno de gente. Si ves a alguien que te interese, la invitas a salir. Si te rechaza, entonces me rió de ti.

Arthur, interesado, sostuvo en el aire su casi vacío té.

—¿Y qué pasa si acepta?

—Entonces tienes una cita.

—Ya lo sé, yo me refiero a algo que me favorezca a costa tuya.

—Vaya, a este hombre no le alcanza sólo con una mujer. También pretende favores de su servidor —bromeó ante una inexistente audiencia—. Veamos, veamos. Pediré escribir en la revista un artículo dedicado a las grandes proezas culinarias de Inglaterra.

Francis debía de haber estado muy seguro en que Arthur fracasaría, de lo contrario jamás hubiera propuesto semejante apuesta.

—Que así sea.


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Por qué lo haría? Él, voluntariamente, quiere que invite a alguien más a salir. ¡Y cuando él está presente! ¿Es que disfruta de someterse a esa tortura? Tal vez me está poniendo a prueba, quiere cohibirme con su presencia. Es un maldito retorcido. Tiene que ser eso y nada más porque está enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo estoy?

La voz petrificó a Arthur, que por primera vez en la sesión giró el cuerpo para mirar a su analista a la cara. Comprobó que no era Francis.

—¿Cómo dice?

Su analista lo observó con extrañeza.

—Dije que yo no puedo saberlo. Su certeza no me pertenece, no está en mi poder manipularla. Bien podría formularse esa última pregunta a usted. —Tras una pausa, exclamó—: ¿Cree que sea verdad?

—Se lo vengo diciendo todas las sesiones.

—Los hechos cambian semana tras semana, la realidad se esclarece; permite que alcance nuevos conocimientos y se formule preguntas.

—Supongamos que las cosas cambiaron. Puede que lo que vea ahora no sea lo mismo que antes.

—¿Qué ves, Arthur?

—¿Usted me está diciendo que Francis no está enamorado como yo creía? —dijo, en lugar de responder a su pregunta. Con un meneo de cabeza rechazó la idea—. No, es ridículo.


	19. Chapter 19

Dicho y hecho ese mismo fin de semana se citaron en el centro comercial, como punto de encuentro habían acordado un local de calzado. Habiendo llegado antes, en las vidrieras Arthur pudo reconocer un par que ya había visto a Francis vestir antes, el cual él mismo se había encargado de ensuciar de una pisada. Al poco tiempo su compañero lo encontró y Arthur fue arrastrado al interior del local, pues había llegado un nuevo stock de mercadería y Francis _debía _probárselo. En un principio Arthur se mostró poco receptivo, pero después de dos pares que el otro se hubo probado se sorprendió a sí mismo emitiendo su opinión, juzgando qué tal le quedaban. Ningún tipo de calzado fue suficiente para el francés y salió del lugar con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, Arthur fue tentado por unos zapatos oscuros de excelsa elegancia que le hubiera dolido no llevar consigo.

—Ahora vamos a lo nuestro —sentenció Francis—. Vinimos para buscarte una cita. ¡Entonces, búscala!

Caminaron por las relucientes baldosas de la edificación de cuatro pisos estudiando a las personas que se cruzaban por su camino.

—¿Qué tal esa señorita? —Francis señaló a una joven que se había detenido frente a un escaparate.

—No, de seguro es menor de edad —se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo parece. ¿Y esa otra?

Con una mueca de disgusto, Arthur volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Mira cómo mastica goma de mascar con la boca abierta. No.

—¿Qué tal la morocha de allí? —preguntó Francis, pero al instante se retractó—. No, olvídalo, está usando crocs. ¿Qué tal la de gafas de en las escaleras mecánicas?

—¡Tiene un niño en brazos!

—Tal vez sea divorciada. Quizá nunca tuvo pareja en primer lugar.

—Incluso así.

—¡Eres imposible!

Antes de que hubieran podido notarlo, una hora había transcurrido durante la búsqueda que efectuaban de piso en piso. En un determinado momento se habían detenido en la zona destinada a las carteleras de cine, pero Arthur tampoco encontró a alguien de su gusto allí. Una pantalla que repetía una y otra vez los mismos avances de películas que se estarían proyectando ese día había capturado la atención de ambos, fue específicamente una película dramática de época, con sus deslumbrantes vestimentas e impecable escenografía la que despertó su curiosidad. Los tres minutos que duró el avance les ofreció una promesa de intrigas, luchas de poder y romances trágicos. No les tomó mucho tiempo acordar entrar a verla en la siguiente función que comenzaba en media hora, mientras tanto aprovecharon los minutos que tenían para comprar bocadillos que pudieran infiltrar en la sala dentro de la bolsa de zapatos de Arthur. Pocas veces antes una película había capturado la atención de Francis de manera tan absoluta, se mantenía enfocado en la trama y nada más que en ella, su mente no divagaba a excepción de unas pocas ocasiones en las que le comentó a Arthur acerca del gran atractivo de los protagonistas o de las detalladas prendas que lucían. Éste, por su parte, había sido asombrado por la elaboración de los personajes y el delicado entramado por el que había sido compuesta la historia. Al final y sólo al final todos los hechos tuvieron sentido y cada cabo suelto obtuvo su respectiva resolución. Una obra verdaderamente admirable para su gusto, y él poseía uno difícil de impresionar, aunque tenía un par de críticas negativas, por supuesto, todas en relación a cómo a unos cuantos hechos de la película contradecían a los de la realidad. Sin embargo, estas impresiones eran ínfimas comparadas a los comentarios positivos que la película obtenía de su parte. Al salir de la sala ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse ante la tentadora idea comentar en voz alta el inesperado desenlace, plenamente conscientes de que serían oídos por las demás personas que esperaban en la fila.

Indudablemente el tiempo se les había pasado volando, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la tarde se les acababa.

—¡Parece que he ganado después de todo! —exclamó un contento Francis Bonnefoy mientras caminaba codo a codo con el hombre del que se burlaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió, contrariado.

—¿Cómo que no? La condición era que tuvieras una cita, y no conseguiste ninguna. Yo gano.

—No era así, sólo ganabas si me rechazaban una cita, pero no hubo nadie que me interesara —argumentó tras cruzarse de brazos.

—Entonces tú tampoco ganas.

—Bueno... No.

—Si quisiera ayudarte a que ganaras —sonrió Francis, mirándole de lado— podría decirte que nuestro día de hoy fue una cita, pero nunca me pediste salir.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! Ni siquiera así esto cuenta como cita. Pero qué estupidez —se quejó Arthur, girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

—Vamos, sólo estaba bromeando —explicó—. Pero, siendo objetivos, aunque tu no seas mi cita ideal, debo admitir que esto no estuvo tan mal. —Enredando un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice, continuó—: Vimos una película, caminamos juntos, encontramos hermosas señoritas. Nada mal.

—No, no funciona como una cita. Para nada. Deben ser más románticas.

—Por eso mismo dije que no sería mi cita ideal —coincidió—. Dime, Arthur, ¿cuál es tu idea de romance?

Éste se encontró desorientado ante sus palabras, le sonaban familiares. De cualquier forma, su atención fue dirigida por otro lado, pues el contenido de la pregunta tampoco era algo fácil de responder. Ya no estaban caminando, en algún momento que pasó desapercibido para ambos, la marcha había ido aminorando hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, mirándose cara a cara. Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes una idea errónea de lo que es el romanticismo, no se trata de bombones de chocolate ni ramos de flores, sino de un movimiento cultural —afirmó con obstinación. Francis lo miró con incredulidad.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que habló de una cita romántica. Utilizaste específicamente esa palabra. Tan sólo quiero que entres en detalle.

Arhur se humedeció los labios casi imperceptiblemente.

—Bueno... Algo romántico tendría que ser algo... —se inclinó hacia Francis, sintiendo como de repente se le dificultaba respirar. Levantó una mano hasta llevarla a su barbilla—. Debería ser algo así... —Con el dorso de sus dedos acarició la línea de su mandíbula que se revestía con una muy corta barba. Los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente suyo lo miraban fijamente, todo su rostro parecía resplandecer en ese exacto momento. Unos cansados párpados comenzaron a bajar lentamente mientras su dueño intentaba acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Arthur. Éste último estuvo apunto de dejarse llevar por completo y plantar un beso en sus labios, pero en su lugar lo apartó de sí sin previo aviso, a fin de impedir lo que bien sabía que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ambos se estudiaron mutuamente, ahora bien separados.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —murmuró Francis, en estado de estupefacción.

—Te tenía que alejar.

—No, eso no —dijo más claramente—. ¿Por qué te me acercaste tanto?

—No era mi intención... —A Arthur le costó encontrar las palabras, una vez más volvía a inquietarse, pero se esforzaba en mantener la vista fija en el otro.

—Seguro que no. —Se mordió los labios, nervioso, antes de continuar—. Ya deja de intentar hacer que me enamore de ti.

—Cállate —exclamó y echó un vistazo a ambos lados lados, como si alguien les estuviera prestando atención—. Yo no hago eso.

—¡Sí, sí lo haces! Me quieres enamorar para después... no lo sé, apartarme. Ya déjalo.

—Crees mal las cosas, estás viendo lo que quieres. ¡Eres un desesperado!

Aquella afirmación pareció afectar particularmente a Francis.

—¿De nuevo con eso, como hace un año atrás?

Entonces Arthur apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, para luego decir en torno cortante:

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Nunca quieres hablar de lo que pasó. ¡Pasó casi un año, Arthur! ¿Cuándo vas a querer hablar?

—No hay nada más qué hablar del tema, estabas desesperado y viniste a mí —dijo con obstinación.

—¡Sabes que no fue así! —Francis lo tomó del brazo, pero el otro se zafó del agarre.

—¡Fuiste hasta mi casa! —sentenció con firmeza, pero cuidando de mantener la voz a un nivel moderado—. Estabas hecho un desastre y te me lanzaste encima, me diste lástima.

Inmediatamente, al instante de haber terminado de hablar se arrepintió de ello, incluso antes de ver en el rostro del otro aquella expresión herida. Quiso convencerse de que lo dicho era lo que realmente pensaba, sólo que no había utilizado las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Ese pensamiento no le hizo sentir mejor. Francis no pronunció palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Dos.

Cuatro.

Seis pasos y se detuvo.

Se volteó con brusquedad y volvió hasta Arthur de la misma forma.

—¿Lástima? —pronunció Francis, sin pudor de poder ser oído, poco le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. Por si no te has estado viendo en el espejo últimamente, tú, Arthur Kirkland, eres la definición de lástima. Y de miseria, y de completo y desafortunado desagrado. Tengo más descalificativos para ti, pero creo que es mejor revisar esa lista una vez que te hayas quitado del culo el cactus sobre el que te sentaste, porque no encuentro otra explicación plausible para tu horrible carácter. Al menos eso sí hace juego con la absurda corbata que te ataste alrededor del cuello, sólo a ti se te ocurre vestir algo así para ir al centro comercial. No, en realidad deberías considerar usarla cada día del año, al menos distrae de toda la porquería que sale de tu boca. De verdad creía que hasta tú serías capaz de encontrar a alguien que soportara salir contigo al menos por cinco minutos, que tolerara tu palabrería acerca de cada cosa sobre la que crees saber más que cualquier otra persona. Por si fuera poco tuviste el descaro de despreciar a cada chica que veíamos, estoy comenzando a tener grandes sospechas de que tu mal gusto no es exclusivo para la comida. Es eso, o en verdad eres un maldito maricón reprimido. Debo darte crédito por tu originalidad, en lugar de utilizar un armario te ocultas detrás de tu perturbadora colección de estatuillas de hadas y actitud de ogro. Eso da lástima, Arthur.

Para finalizar, Francis marchó hasta estar bien cerca del otro y luego agregó con suma serenidad:

—Si tan sólo tuvieras una idea de lo que verdaderamente sucede a tu alrededor, tu perspectiva sería distinta. Hazte cargo de tu propia vida.


	20. Chapter 20

_Casi un año antes._

La noche recién iniciaba, el azul del cielo había pasado a oscurecerse causando que Francis sintiera que sobre su cabeza comenzaba a abrirse un profundo hoyo que dejaba al mundo en la perdición. Tal no vez fuera otra cosa que el estado emocional en el que se encontraba, pero así era como lo percibía en ese momento. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una ridiculez, ya no pensaba con claridad, no después de lo que había pasado ese día. Se detuvo frente a la puerta blanquecina en la que rezaban los números que había estado buscando desde hacía una cuadra. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se aventuró a golpear.

Si bien le había parecido extraño recibir una visita a esa horas, Arthur no se hizo esperar, lo que le resultó más sorprendente fue encontrarse a Francis rompiendo en un llanto desesperado al instante de ser recibido. Era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Arthur, su amistad —si es que así podía ser llamada— no se extendía más allá de las inocentes riñas en el trabajo, los compartidos almuerzos y los ocasionales cotilleos era todo o que tenían en común, pero Francis sin duda sabía que allí sería recibido, si de algo era experto se trataba de leer las emociones ajenas, y era incluso mejor en darse cuenta cuando alguien sentía un gran afecto hacia él. Llevaban tres meses conociéndose, en ese período de tiempo Arthur le había conseguido su actual empleo y estaba seguro de que había desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento. No se trataba de simple atracción, de ser así no hubiera recurrido a él. De verdad le gustaba, aunque nunca lo hubiera confrontado al respecto, él estaba seguro de eso. Era cierto que Francis había forjado un par de amistades en su nuevo trabajo, pero nada de mayor importancia. También podría haber recurrido a todas aquellas personas que se le habían insinuado o con las que él mismo había coqueteado, pero este momento no se trataba de atracción ni de sexo, ya había tenido suficiente de ello por un día. Cinco casas en una noche era buena paga, él mismo había fijado los precios cuidadosamente tiempo atrás, en el comienzo de su pequeño negocio, por supuesto que en más de una ocasión el tiro le había salido por la culata y se vio puesto en riesgo en compañía de desconocidos que se negaban a pagarle o exigían de él cosas que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, lo que solía terminar en un episodio de agresión y forcejeo. Nada de eso había sido suficiente para que se arrepintiera de sus osadas decisiones, en lo que a Francis respectaba era muy sencillo: conseguía dinero rápido cobrando cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales o la persona más importante de su vida continuaba presa en Francia. El tiempo era esencial y no lo podía perder con sinsentidos, aunque fuera consciente de ello Francis todavía poseía un corazón sensible y el ser constantemente usado por las noches junto al trabajo del día a día en la oficina lo desgastaba. Un par de brazos que lo rodearan, un mínimo de afecto sincero era todo lo que necesitaba.

Arthur había formulado preguntas y soltado exclamaciones cuando Francis recargó su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran en lugar de darle explicaciones para su intrusión. Una vez recuperado del exabrupto, lo dirigió al sillón en la sala de estar.

—Cuando quieras —Arthur dijo suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro con cuidado—, puedes decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió, sin tartamudear y sin moquear preferentemente.

—Bueno..., no lo haría si me ofrecieras pañuelos.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua y apartó su mano sin ninguna delicadeza. Un instante después depositaba una caja de pañuelos descartables junto a Francis. Sólo tras haberse limpiado fue capaz de formular una mentira que explicara la razón de su presencia.

—Es sobre mi madre —comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con el pequeño bollo de papel en sus manos—. Ella está tan enferma y completamente sola allí en Francia, y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Necesita una cirugía, pero yo no puedo pagarla, no todavía.

Arthur lo escuchaba atentamente, pensaba que Francis debía de sentirse indefenso estando en otro continente. No había consuelo alguno que borrara su desamparo.

—Lo lamento, Arthur. No tengo por qué traerte a ti mis problemas.

—Mira, si has venido hasta aquí es evidente que buscas contención —dijo con convicción, captando la atención de Francis—. No pudiste haberte equivocado más al recurrir a mí, no hay forma en la que pueda ayudarte a solucionar esto. Pero puedo escucharte, en serio eso no es un inconveniente.

Arthur le ofreció otro pañuelo y una sonrisa, de las que guardaba para momentos delicados y no soltaba con frecuencia, un cálido recibimiento de sensibilidad que conmovió a Francis.

—No hay nada de malo en lo que haces —continuó—. Después de todo, estás intentando juntar el dinero. En mi opinión es razón suficiente para no considerarte un inútil.

Sin vacilar, Francis se inclinó hacia él y Arthur no le negó el abrazo que sabía que necesitaba. Permanecieron juntos unos instantes en los que ninguno pronunció palabra. Unas suaves caricias sobre la espalda, un suspiro que abandonó los labios de un lloroso Francis y enseguida se separaron. Antes de que hubiera tiempo para que algo más ocurriera, Arthur sujetó su rostro y lo besó suavemente. Ante la acción precipitada Francis se encontró siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que devolverle el beso y sonreír levemente contra su boca. Sintió como una mano palpaba su cabello y el pulgar de la otra le frotaba el pómulo izquierdo. Por un breve instante se olvidó de todas las preocupaciones que perturbaban su vida, había hecho lo correcto al golpear la puerta de Arthur. El beso no se extendió mucho más, fue breve y dulce, precisamente lo que ansiaba, y al llegar a su fin ambos seguían sentados en el sillón. Durante el silencio posterior fue testigo de cómo Arthur llevaba a su boca el dorso de la mano en lo que creyó era una acción para secarse la saliva, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era intentar quitarse la sensación del beso que acababan de compartir.

—Esto fue un error —dijo casi en un murmullo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No debimos haber hecho eso. Yo no debí haberlo hecho.

Arthur se puso de pie y caminó nerviosamente por la sala de estar mientras continuaba explicando:

—Estabas llorando y desesperado, no debí haber permitido que sucediera.

—No estoy desesperado. ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? —inquirió, levantándose de su lugar y sin quitar la vista del otro.

—Estas desesperado por un gramo de afecto, pero esta no es la forma de conseguirlo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡tú me besaste!

—¡No lo hice! —sentenció con decisión. Con la mandíbula apretada y obstinación en la mirada, posó sus ojos en Francis por primera vez desde que habían terminado de besarse—. ¿No deberías irte ya?


End file.
